Sophia Pashkov
"Do not talk to me, you stupid airhead." - Sohpia '''Sophia Pashkov '''is a first-generation character. Appearance She walks around school with a mean look on her face, possibly because she wants to go back to Russia. She walks around school with an emotionless look on her face. She has raven black hair, with Davy gray eyes, She's about 5'5 in height. She wears the non-clique uniform to hide her nerd status and wears Mary-Janes with white knee socks. In the winter, she puts on white tights, and puts on black gloves, with a black jacket. She has the Russian look. Personality She is nonetheless one hostile Russian girl, because she's lonely, She wants to be the smartest girl in the school, but she's in conflict with Ava Yurinov and Lindsy Chang, as they are two of the smartest girls in the school. She speaks with a heavy Russian accent, mixing her A's with short E's. She humorously calls Mr. Galloway, "Mr. Getaway" Deep down, She hates all the other girls in the school, with a burning passion, finesse and pleasure. She views all of the other girls as weaklings. She's homesick from Russia. When asked a question about Russia in a politically incorrect way, she goes from already hostile to attacking whoever asked the question in a matter of seconds. She is an intelligent girl, but she hides it so nobody will pick on her. Around the more popular girls, she acts like she's in fear, despite she could possibly take them on, because she knows their weaknesses, but they don't know her weaknesses. She's a foreign exchange student fresh from Russia, who lived in a Russian and English speaking household, She has a very thick accent, and she doesn't use conjunctions or articles when she speaks, It gives her a rather angry sounding tone. She's not exactly very well understood by many, and she seems to just want friends that she can feel free to express herself with, but Bullworth academy lacks those kind of people. In class, she's quiet. She does not liked to be asked questions; unless they pertain to the class; if they're irrelevant, she's likely to not answer them. Lastly, she is rather shy around boys that she has crushes on, and she tries to hide it. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents She likes to write. She plans on being an author later in life, When she has free time, she works on writing short stories, and she likes to indulge herself in her own stories. It typically clears her mind of anything that made her angry before she sat down to write, she typically gets angry when people interrupt her when she's writing. She likes to dance too. She doesn't go to a studio, but when there's nobody around, she practices Russian Ballet, like when she did it back at home, and it's rare for her to do any dancing. She also likes to read classic Russian literature. She has a couple of books in her room. When she's reading them, it's advised not to bother her, let alone say anything to her. If anybody tries to mess with her while she's reading, she's likely to tell them to shut up. If they proceed to bother her, she'll throw her book at them, and she aims for either the chest, or the head, there's certain people around the academy who've been pegged by Sophia's book, and she throws it as hard as possible, to make sure they don't bother her any further. She's mainly aimed at the chest, and if it's somebody she can't stand, she'll chuck the book at their head. Typically she misses when she aims for the head, but she's hit a couple of people in the head. Category:Girls Category:First Generation Category:Sophomores Category:Non-Clique Students Category:Original Five Category:Russian OCs